1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a memory system and a method of controlling the memory system, and more particularly, to a method of performing a write operation or a read operation in a memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are used to store data and are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Characteristics of such a memory device may vary according to a usage environment, a usage count, or an elapse of a usage time. Thus, a technique of improving the error correction performance even while using the same error checking and correction (ECC) algorithm in memory systems including a memory device is required.